Sound of Silent
by Sun-T
Summary: Disini, aku hanya sendiri, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. New Drarry From me. ENJOY -Flame are never accepted here, so don't like, don't read. I Warn you.-


**SoUND of silent**

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

Rating : T

Genre : Angst

Warning : Modifiate Canon, OOC, SLASH.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Kadang kesunyian bisa menjadi teman yang baik, aku menemukan duniaku sendiri ditengah sepi. Aku melihat apa yang tak kulihat disana, aku mendengar semua yang tak pernah kudengar. Mata hatiku terbuka, suara jiwaku bernyanyi.

Disini, aku hanya sendiri, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini.

**.**

Tujuh tahun sudah aku berada disini, di suatu tempat dimana para penyihir berkumpul dan belajar. Tahun pertamaku bertemu dia, seorang anak lelaki yang ramai dibicarakan, seorang anak lelaki yang kilau emerald di matanya telah menarikku dan dengan sombongnya dia tak menghiraukan uluran tanganku hanya demi temannya yang bodoh dan miskin. Aku begitu kesal saat itu, aku, Draco Malfoy, pewaris tunggal tahta Malfoy telah diacuhkan oleh seorang anak lelaki yang tidak sederajat denganku.

Tempaan kedua orang tuaku membuatku tumbuh menjadi anak yang sombong dan angkuh, tak ada yang berani padaku kecuali dia. Dia terus melawanku saat aku melontarkan semua kata-kata kasar padanya. Dia menantang sorot dingin mata abu-abuku dengan kilau emeraldnya yang hangat. Aku terus mengolok-oloknya untuk membalas sakit hatiku saat itu, dan agar dia terus mengingatku. Tapi aku salah, perbuatanku justru menyakitinya, menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Aku terluka saat mata hijau itu menyorot sakit, aku merasa sepi saat bibirnya tak menciptakan senyum dan tak mengeluarkan tawa. Entah bagaimana awalnya aku menjadi terbiasa memperhatikannya, dan sekali lagi, aku selalu merasa iri saat dia bersama kedua temannya yang menyebalkan itu.

Aku terkejut saat pada tahun keempat kami namanya tercantum sebagai peserta pada pertandingan triwizards, ini gila mengingat kalau ayahku pernah berkata betapa berbahayanya pertandingan itu. Aku semakin gencar mengoloknya agar dia mundur, aku tak mau dia terluka, tapi dasar pemuda bodoh, dia justru semakin merasa tertantang. Dia tak akan pernah tahu betapa bersyukurnya aku karena bukan dia yang tewas saat itu.

Sejak pertandingan itu dunia sihir semakin kacau, pangeran kegelapan kembali bangkit untuk membunuhnya. Hampir setiap saat hatiku terasa begitu panik terutama saat aku tak melihatnya di sekitarku.

Dan bencana datang padaku saat pangeran kegelapan memilihku sebagai Death Eather, sama seperti kedua orang tuaku. Semua orang tak akan tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat itu dikala aku harus benar-benar berusaha membencinya, dan aku tak bisa. Aku terus menghindarinya karena aku tak ingin menyakitinya sampai akhirnya dia lah yang menyerangku, melukaiku dengan mantera yang tak pernah ku tahu. Saat itu aku begitu lega karena aku bisa merasakan sakit yang lain selain sakit di hatiku, aku tak menyalahkannya. Masih kuingat saat mata hijau yang indah itu menatapku dengan penuh penyesalan, dan saat itu ingin sekali aku memeluknya dan berkata kalau aku baik-baik saja.

Sekali lagi jantungku diuji kekuatannya saat kulihat dia disekap di Manorku, aku panik, sangat panik, bagaimana bisa dia tertangkap oleh para Death Eather itu? Walau wajah dan tubuhnya berubah aku tetap mengenalinya, aku tetap tahu siapa dia karena aku tak pernah lepas dari jeratnya. Tak ingin dia terluka akupun berhasil mengelabui para pengikut pangeran gelepan dengan mengatakan kalau itu bukan dia, bukan si anak terpilih. Dan aku bisa bernafas lega saat dia berhasil lolos dari Manor yang mengerikan itu.

Dan 4 bulan yang lalu aku melihatnya berhadapan dengan Voldemort, musuh abadinya. Aku terus berdoa dalam hatiku, aku ingin dia tetap hidup. Jantungku terus berdetak tak menentu melihat perang mantra di hadapanku, aku ingin berlari dan berdiri di depannya, melindunginya, tapi aku tak bisa, ini adalah penentuan yang telah lama diramalkan.

Sorak sorai membahana menggetarkan aula besar saat Voldemort jatuh tersungkur, tubuhku melemas, aku merasa begitu lega sampai aku jatuh berlutut, dia hidup dengan mata hijaunya yang memancar indah. Tapi itu tak lama saat seberkas sinar hijau melesat cepat dari tongkat Voldemort sebelum penyihir jahat itu musnah. Sinar hijau yang melontarkan tubuhnya dan mendarat dengan keras tepat dihadapanku.

Tubuhku membeku, aku menatap mata hijaunya yang tampak kesakitan. Ruang yang penuh sorak sorai itu mendadak sunyi, tak ada yang sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak ada yang bergerak, semua membeku ditempatnya, termasuk aku yang berlutut di sampingnya.

Aku tercekat saat tangannya menggapai jemariku, dia tersenyum diantara darah yang mengucur dari sudut bibirnya, "Maafkan aku... tak sempat mendampingimu," bisiknya lirih sebelum mata hijaunya tertutup perlahan dan tak terbuka lagi.

Semua orang menjerit, semua orang mendorongku menjauh dari tubuhnya. Aku tetap diam, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena saat itu aku merasa jiwaku pun kosong.

**.**

Dan kini, disinilah aku, duduk sendiri ditepi danau dan berteman dengan kesunyian. Mata hatiku melihatnya berdiri didepanku dengan mata emeraldnya yang berkilau. Dia tersenyum padaku, senyum yang benar-benar ditujukan untukku. Dan kusadari satu hal, kesunyian pun bisa menciptakan suara yang begitu indah, aku mendengar tawa dan bisikannya yang membawaku hanyut dalam dekapan hampa.

**FIN**

**A/N.**

***Masih bengong dengan air mata yang berseliweran (?)***

**...**

***tetep bengong***

Inner Author : maaf, Author sedang tak sadarkan diri, jadi dimohon ripiunya ya ^^


End file.
